An electronic device directly controlled by a user includes at least one display device, such that the user may control the electronic device through an input device while watching various operation states or application operations on the display device. In particular, a portable terminal manufactured to be carried with a user, such as a cellular phone, due to its limited size, generally provides a user interface through an input device that allows user's screen touch input, instead of including a directional button for up/down/left/right movement.
The cellular phone of the related art also includes a camera for photographing an object, and typically provides an application for editing an image captured by the camera. By using the application, the user may perform manipulation, such as image cropping.
However, in the related art, if a plurality of users photograph the same object in the same place, a scene or view that may be captured by each electronic device is limited, resulting in a monotonous work having a limited sight.
Moreover, even when a plurality of users carry a plurality of electronic devices equipped with cameras, they may experience difficulties in photographing the same object at various points in time and in sharing images captured by the plurality of electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.